The Game
by TemporaryInsanity669
Summary: Let's play a game, and we'll see who falls in-love first. Malex. Read, I'm so excited to write this.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story, sorry guys! I had a writers block, them BAM! So many ideas. Also, I don't own anything but the story, and I credit whoever for the theme which I found on tumblr. Just to clarify. **

Alex and Mitchie said indian-style on Alex's bed, deep into what seemed to be the thousandth staring contest that day alone. It was the last day of summer before their senior year, and it was the hottest day on record so far. Both girls were competitive and neither planned on backing down. Finally, the heat coming in from the window got to Alex's eyes forcing her to blink.

"HA! I win!" Mitchie gloated with a big, bright smile. Alex narrowed her eyes, she hated losing. Mitchie and Alex had been bestfriends for ten years and she rarely lost staring competitions.

"I'm bored of that game, let's think of another." Alex said as she laid back down on the bed, Mitchie following suit.

"It's too hot to do anything else." Mitchie complained as she sat up and took off her black singlet top, leaving her in a black lacy bra. Alex caught a glimpse and raised an eyebrow, she couldn't help the stare that lingered as she admired her bestfriend.

"Enjoying the view Russo?" Mitchie teased with a smirk. Alex sat up and hit Mitchie with a pillow.

"Shut up." Alex said feeling slightly embarrassed. Suddenly, an idea dawned on her. Mitchie observed the familiar look on her bestfriends face, and a feeling of dread washed over her. She knew that look. That look always got them in trouble.

"Whatever you are thinking, no! I know that look Alex! That look means trouble." Mitchie said as she eyed Alex cautiously.

"Oh come on Mitch, live a little!" Alex said with a smirk.

"I'm friends with you, I live too much!" Mitchie replied, although curiosity was beginning to get the better of her. She groaned inwardly, defeated by her own growing curiosity as to what big idea was brewing inside of Alex's head this time.

"Fine, what is it?" Mitchie sighed, bracing herself.

Alex smirked with satisfaction.

"Let's play a game. Let's sweet talk and flirt, let's play fight, let's talk 24/7, let's tell each other good morning and good night every day, let's take walks and give each other nicknames, let's go on cute dates and talk on the phone all night, let's cuddle and kiss...and whoever falls in love first...looses." Alex said with that constant confidence that always surrounded her. Mitchie was torn between being mortified and amused, and raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"Okay, first of all...that's just crazy, even for you. Second of all, we already do most of that stuff...except for like, kissing which brings me to my last point...neither of us are even gay!" Mitchie rambled all in one breath, causing Alex to giggle.

"Precisely, and if all that is true...what are you afraid of?" Alex challenged with that same cocky smirk. Mitchie had a bad feeling about this, but she was never one to turn down a challenge from Alex. Mitchie sighed.

"Fine, you're on." Mitchie said, sticking out her hand for Alex to shake to seal the bet. Alex shook it and smiled.

Game on.

'This isn't going to end well...' Mitchie thought as she eyed the other girl who looked merely amused and proud.

**Review guys and tell me what you think. Should I continue? (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm really excited by the response from every one so here is the next chapter.**

"Have you even kissed a girl before?" Mitchie asked Alex as they walked along the beach during the twilight hours, their favourite time of day.

"Well, no...but it's not like it's any different to kissing a boy." Alex reasoned with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Have you?" Alex asked Mitchie in return. Mitchie shook her head no as they kept walking. It was only a few hours after their 'game' had began, and neither had made their move. They strolled along, when Alex stopped them, Mitchie stopped and looked at Alex slightly confused. Alex took Mitchie's hands in hers, and looked into her eyes with a look that Mitchie couldn't read. Alex cupped Mitchie's face and slowly moved her lips closer to hers, searching Mitchie's eyes for and signs of discomfort or disapproval. Mitchie looked at Alex's lips then back up at her chocolate eyes, not realising that her lips were beginning to close the gap between then. Alex smiled and closed the gap, taking Mitchie's bottom lip between hers. Mitchie felt a rush course through her body as the contact, and kissed her bestfriend back sweetly. The kiss was short, but sweet and left both girls with a tingling sensation in their bodies.

"Wow. Definitely not like kissing boys." Alex whispered, a dreamy look still plastered on her face. A face that mirrored Mitchie's.

"Yeah. Wow." Mitchie whispered back. Alex's dreamy look was replaced with her usual cocky one as she pulled away, leaving Mitchie flustered. She laced their fingers and they continued their walk. It was quiet between them as they walked, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one as both girls were lost in their thoughts. Alex couldn't help but remember the softness of Mitchie's lips, and she found herself excited for their next kiss. She'd never admit that outloud though, she never liked loosing. Mitchie on the other hand found herself comparing her kiss with Alex, to kisses that she'd shared with boys in the past. The kisses with them never made her feel the way Alex's kiss made her feel and she was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of confusion.

"So, school tomorrow. First day of our last year." Alex said before chuckling at how poetic she sounded. Mitchie giggled at how easily Alex was amused and sighed.

"Yeah, I wish summer would last forever." Mitchie said sadly, her and Alex spent every summer together and each was always better then the last, however memorable they all were to her. Alex smiled thoughtfully.

"Me too! We always have the best summers! I'm not excited for high school to finish though...growing up...responsibility...ugh." Alex rambled as her face contorted into disgust. Mitchie giggled at Alex's outlook on her future, but found herself relating a little to what she was saying, even if she was excited for college.

"Well atleast we are going to the same college, I'm definitely not ready to let you go." Mitchie replied as they sat down on the sand and watched the waves break.

"Are you flirting with me Mitchie Torres?" Alex said with a wink.

"And what if I am?" Mitchie said, raising her eyebrow challengingly.

"Well I'll just have to do this..." Alex said as she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Mitchie's lips, leaving the shorter girl blushing and flustered once again. Alex broke the kiss and saw the pink tint gracing Mitchie's features, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"You are so loosing this game Miss Red Cheeks!" Alex teased, earning a glare from Mitchie.

"I am not, you are the one that keeps kissing me Russo!" Mitchie said, however she found herself not complaining. She liked Alex's kisses.

"It's called playing the game!" Alex said as she stood up and brushed the sand off her ass. Mitchie stood up aswell and did the same thing.

"Good night Alex." Mitchie said as she embraced Alex in a tight hug.

"Good night Mitch." Alex replied as she kissed Mitchie's cheek, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away with a smirk. She winked at Mitchie, leaving her standing in the very same spot as she just watched Alex walk away. Mitchie couldn't help but notice the way Alex swayed her hips when she walked. Finally tearing her eyes away, Mitchie put in her earphones and turned up her music before walking the other direction to her house. She couldn't help but wonder what was happening to her, she had never looked at Alex in that way before tonight. As Mitchie laid on her bed, she felt her phone buzz and took It out of her pocket.

**Alex- Good night beautiful. :)**

**Mitchie - Good night my sexy Lexi! ;) x**

Mitchie smiled at the text and decided to go and shower before heading to sleep.

Alex smirked at her reply from Mitchie, she was so going to win this game.

**Keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating! (:**

**Taylor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm loving the response I'm getting from this story, so here's an update as promised. (: **

Mitchie fluttered her eyes open, slowly becoming aware that their was an extra weight on top of her. She opened her eyes to see Alex sitting on top of, smiling.

"Stop smiling like that, it's creepy." Mitchie said as she slipped out of her sleepy state. Alex giggled and kissed the tip of Mitchie's nose.

"Good morning pretty girl!" Alex said sweetly. She couldn't hide the smirk playing on the corner of her lips as that familiar pink tint painted Mitchie's cheeks again. She had known her bestfriend for years and had never known her to blush this much, ever.

"Morning. What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked as she sat up slightly, Alex still straddling her. Mitchie looked at her clock, noticing it was only 8am. Alex was NEVER up this early.

"Did you wet the bed or something? You never awake from your coma this early. And why are you sitting on top of me." Mitchie continued. Alex glared at Mitchie for a moment.

"I do not wet the bed, thank you very much. And I just wanted my beautiful face to be the first one you see when you woke up today." Alex flirted with a wink. Mitchie couldn't help but laugh.

"How thoughtful of you." Mitchie said sarcastically but she couldn't help but smile at her bestfriend. The smile she couldn't get off of her face just further added to her confusion. She wondered what the hell Alex was doing to her.

"Can I use your shower? I brought over my clothes and thought we could get ready and leave for school together." Alex said, changing the subject. She was glad Mitchie had her own bathroom in her room, she didn't have to worry about being rushed.

"Yeah, I'll get you a towel if you get off me." Mitchie said as she looked between the lack of space between Alex and herself to emphasise her point.

"Oh, right." Alex said, realising she was still on top of Mitchie. Alex got off Mitchie and pulled her clothes from her bag to take into the bathroom with her. When Mitchie came back into the room with a towel, she thanked her and walked into the bathroom. Mitchie sat on her bed thinking about what the wear when she looked up and noticed Alex hadn't fully closed the door. She watched in the mirror as the raven-haired girl slowly took off her tank top and Mitchie couldn't help but stare as she noticed Alex wasn't wearing a bra. A tingling sensation erupted within Mitchie as she couldn't tear her eyes away from Alex's toned, tanned stomach before travelling up to her perfectly round breasts.

Alex looked up to the mirror which reflected Mitchie staring at her, and she made no effort to hide the triumphant smirk that graced her features.

"Like what you see Mitch?" Alex asked loudly as she removed her shorts and underwear. She chuckled as she saw Mitchie quickly look away.

"I...uh...I...have to go downstairs." Mitchie stumbled over her words before making a quick and awkward exit. Alex chuckled again as she turned the hot water on and stepped into the shower.

Mitchie walked to the other bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.

"What the hell Mitchie?" She whispered to herself. She didn't know what she was more embarrassed about...staring at Alex getting undressed...or getting caught staring at Alex getting undressed. She couldn't shake the desire to trace circles over Alex's toned stomach.

"This game was a REALLY bad idea." Mitchie declared to her reflection in the mirror. She dried her face and walked back into her room, just as Alex re-entered the room wearing nothing but a white towel which contrasted her tanned skin nicely. Mitchie looked like a deer caught in headlights, not moving a muscle.

"Relax Mitch, you don't have to be embarrassed." Alex said as she slowly closed the gap between her and Mitchie. Mitchie didn't trust her voice and opted to stay silent. Alex smirked and she saw Mitchie's eyes travel down the exposed skin of her chest, Mitchie's eyes following the water droplets. Alex laced hers and Mitchie's fingers together before placing a chaste kiss on Mitchie's lips. Alex broke the kiss after a few moments, and lips brushed along Mitchie's jaw line and up to her ear.

"You can use the shower now." Alex whispered in Mitchie's ear. Mitchie was going crazy inside and quickly brushed past Alex and into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes, letting out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Man, she's good." Mitchie whispered to herself, referring to the 'game'.

Alex smiled to herself proudly and dropped her towel to get dressed. By the time Mitchie reappeared from the bathroom, Alex's hair and make up was done, and she was ready.

" I wonder what teachers we have this year." Alex said casually as if nothing had happened before. Mitchie was more then happy to go along with the change of mood, she'd had more then enough teasing and confusion for one morning.

"Yeah, I wonder." Mitchie said half minded as she picked up her hair straightner. She didn't know how long this 'game' was going to last but she knew that Alex had the upper hand. She HAD the get on ever ground with her bestfriend. When Mitchie's hair and make up was done, she announced that she was ready. Before Alex couldn't open the door to leave, Mitchie grabbed her and pinned Alex against the wall.

She took Alex's earlobe in her mouth, sucking on it lightly before biting it.

"Maybe we can BOTH end up in detention today, I'm sure we could make it interesting." Mitchie whispered before pulling back to look into Alex's eyes. Alex looked completely caught off guard, Mitchie smirked proudly as she turned to leave her room feeling proud. It's about time she stepped up her game. Alex wasn't going to win this game. Alex was good at promiscuity, but Mitchie could be better.

**If I get lots of reviews, I'll update VERY soon! **

**Taylor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am amazed and thankful for all the reviews I've received! Thank you so much! Here is the next chapter as promised! 3 **

It was the last class of the day, and Alex made it without a single detention. Mitchie thought this was a miracle. The girls were standing at Mitchie's locker as she put her books in took out her keys.

"So what are you waiting for?" Mitchie asked Alex as she turned to face her, closing her locker. Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked Mitchie.

"Well aren't you gonna ask me on a date? This genius game was your idea." Mitchie said, not breaking eye contact with Alex. A smirk playing on the corner of her lips. Alex blushed before regaining her cockiness.

"Well maybe I'm just waiting to court you first, like a...gentlewoman." Alex said with a wink. Mitchie smiled that big beautiful smile.

"Well, don't wait to long. Somebody else might sweep me off my feet." Mitchie replied before lacing her fingers in Alex's. Alex looked down at their hands with a smile and tightened her grip slightly, accepting the gesture before the two girls walked out to the car together. Mitchie was quiet on the way home after she dropped off Alex, they were acting like a couple and she was confused because she liked it.

"I'm not even gay." She said to herself as she got out of the car. She decided that she was going to talk to her sister Dallas about this. Dallas always gave her perspective on things.

"Dallas?" Mitchie called out as she walked into their house.

"I'm up in my room!" Dallas called out. Mitchie bounced up the stairs and into Dallas's room. She saw Dallas laying on her bed, typing on her laptop. Mitchie leaned against the door way.

"Hey Dal, can I talk to you?" Mitchie asked. "If you aren't busy." She added quickly noticing the concentration on her sister's face.

Dallas shut her laptop and smiled warmly at her younger sister.

"I'm never too busy for you sis. Come and sit." Dallas said as she sat her laptop on the floor. Mitchie grinned and went and sat indian style on the bed infront of Dallas.

"Thanks." Mitchie said quietly with a small smile. She didn't know how she was exactly going to go about this conversation.

"Sure. What's up?" Dallas said sensing her sister's discomfort.

"Okay, well...the other day, Alex and I were bored and started thinking of a game to play. She came up with this idea of acting like a couple, you know...flirting, kissing, holding hands, going on dates and stuff...and whoever falls in love first, looses." Mitchie explained suddenly feeling awkward.

"...and you are wondering why you like it so much? Because you are 'straight'" Dallas concluded as if she could read her sister's thoughts.

"Wow. Yeah, exactly. How did you know?" Mitchie asked completely surprised that Dallas knew.

"Oh come on Mitch, I know you better then almost everyone. We both know you and Alex are too close, even for bestfriends. I've seen the way you two are." Dallas said sympathetically, realising that Mitchie has one just noticed this.

"No, it's not like that Dal. Alex is straight, she always has boyfriends." Mitchie said remembering she never really liked any of them, they weren't good enough for her bestfriend.

"Uh huh, so why did she think up this 'game'?" Dallas argued.

"This is Alex we are talking about. As much as I love her, she's crazy and she always has crazy ideas. I've lost count how many times they have got us in trouble." Mitchie said with a giggle, remembering the time Alex thought it would be a great idea to throw skittles off a walk way and on to people's heads. Mitchie had never run so fast when they sprinted away from one of their angry victims.

"Okay, well Alex's sexual preferences aside...how do you feel about her?" Dallas asked Mitchie seriously. Mitchie thought for a minute.

"I just confused, I don't know. I think I'm going to loose this game." Mitchie said defeated, she knew this wasn't going to end well. Dallas just observed Mitchie in silence.

"I am going to loose her as a friend, she doesn't like me that way!" Mitchie said, starting to freak out. Dallas grabbed Mitchie's shoulder's in an attempt to get her attention and calm her down.

"Mitchie, believe me when I say that will NEVER happen!" Dallas reassured her. Before Mitchie could answer, she heard the front door bell ring through out the house.

"I'll get it. Thanks for the chat Dallas." Mitchie said as she hugged her older sister.

"Anytime sis." Dallas replied with a smile as she watched Mitchie exit the room.

"Alex. Hey! What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked as she opened the front door revealing Alex standing there. Mitchie stood aside to let her in.

"I have come to court you, and sweep you off your feet before someone else does." Alex said with a wink as produced a single rose from behind her back. Mitchie couldn't help but check Alex out, and couldn't help but notice how incredible her ass and her legs look in those black skinny jeans. Finally, Mitchie managed to tear her eyes away from Alex and she smiled that big beautiful smile that everyone loved so much. She accepted the rose and as she stepped closer to Alex to take it from her, Alex stepped closer aswell and captured Mitchie's bottom lip between hers, giving a sweet and short kiss from a moment. She chuckled when she pulled away and saw the dreamy look on Mitchie's face. Mitchie opened her eyes and blushed.

"Will you go on a date with me Mitchie Torres?" Alex whispered, her lips mere millimeters from Mitchie's.

"I'd love to Alex Russo." Mitchie replied. Alex chuckled again at the effect she was having on Mitchie. Oh yeah, she definitely had the upper hand now.

**Thank you for reading! Lots more reviews, and I'll update very soon. I promise. (:**

**Taylor.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchie was staring into her closet, unsuccessfully trying to decide what to where for her date with Alex.

"Why is this so hard, it's not like it's a REAL date. Wait...is it?" Mitchie rambled to herself.

"It's just the game." She continued as she pulled out a a nice, short black dress.

"I will not loose this game but." Mitchie justified to herself as she laid out her outfit for the evening.

"Interesting coversations with an interesting person Mitch?" Dallas said as she leaned against Mitchie's doorway, referring to Mitchie talking to herself.

Mitchie giggled and turned to face Dallas. She picked up the dress and held it up to her body.

"Is this okay?" Mitchie asked unsure.

"Well if that doesn't make her loose this 'game' I don't know what will." Dallas replied with a smirk. Mitchie smiled and chuckled.

"That's the plan." Mitchie said cockily with a wink.

One hour, one shower, three different hairstyles and half an hour of make up application later Mitchie was ready and waiting for Alex to pick her up.

Finally, Mitchie heard the door bell sound throughout the house. She smiled, and gave herself one last look in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked hot and sexy! A cute black dress that hugged her body in all the right places, her light brown hair was curled, and she had on black heels that made her beautiful legs that much more sexier. She grabbed her purse and walked downstairs to meet Alex.

"Hey Alex." Mitchie said quietly as she met Alex downstairs. She had to stop a chuckle at the look on Alex's face.

"Wow, Mitch...you look...wow!" Alex said as her eyes racked over Mitchie's body.

"Thank you. It's all for you baby." Mitchie whispered before kissing Alex full on the lips and walking out the door. Alex was stunned but followed Mitchie out anyway. Back in the house, Connie and Dallas were watching from the kitchen.

"Did they just-?" Connie asked without taking her eyes off the door where her daughter just stood.

"Mhm." Dallas replied as she took a bite of her apple.

"Well about time." Connie said before shaking her head and continuing chopping up vegetables for dinner.

"Oh if only you knew the half of it mum." Dallas said before walking back up to her room.

"So where are we going?" Mitchie asked as they stepped into Alex's car.

"It's a surprise."Alex replied with a smirk. She knew Mitchie was like a small child when it came to surprises. She was prepared to be bombarded with questions.

"Awh, can I have a hint?" Mitchie asked with a pout.

"Nope." Alex said with a smirk.

"Please..." Mitchie said as she suggestively dragged her nails up the exposed skin of Alex's legs. Alex closed her eyes trying to regain her composure.

"Do you want us to crash?" Alex asked with a playful glare. Mitchie giggled and brought her hand back to her lap. She checked out Alex as subtly as possible and couldn't help but marvel over how beautiful Alex looked. She loved the short, strapless red dress that Alex was wearing, It was definitely one of her favourites Mitchie concluded.

They pulled up at a resteraunt that looked closed. Mitchie frowned before turning to look at Alex.

"Uhm, I think it's closed Lexi." Mitchie said as she turned her attention back to the obviously closed building.

"Not for us." Alex said with a michevious grin.

"Oh god, I know where this is going. You are going to get us arrested." Mitchie said shaking her head.

"Oh come on Mitch, don't be a baby. Live a little!" Alex said as she stepped out of her and walked around to open Mitchie's door for her.

"You really are a gentlewoman." Mitchie said with a smile. Alex took Mitchie's hand and laced their finger's together as she lead the way to the back of the building. Mitchie watched as Alex picked the lock of the back door.

"I'm not even going to ask how or where you learnt to do that." Mitchie said earning a chuckle from Alex. Alex successfully picked the lock and helf the door open for Alex. Mitchie looked around to make sure there weren't any police that happened to be there as they were breaking the law, and stepped into the building. Alex told Mitchie to close her eyes as she lead her into another room.

"You can open your eyes now." Alex said as she looked around the room. Mitchie was in awe as she looked around the room, a table for two in the center of the room and the room was completely lit up by candles.

"Wow. Alex, this is incredible." Mitchie said blisfully as she walked closer to the table and saw that her favourite chinese meal was ready for her, and the table was surrounded by rose pedals. Alex has a big smile on her face as she saw that Mitchie loved the scene that she had created. The girls sat down and began to eat their meals.

"I can't believe you did all this." Mitchie said, still astounded by the effort Alex went to.

"I'm glad you like it." Alex said. Mitchie was surprised that Alex hadn't thrown in her usual cocky comments.

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Alex?" Mitchie asked as she finished her meal. Alex giggled before replying.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked curiously.

"You haven't said one cocky thing all night, and you have set up the most romantic thoughtful date I've ever known." Mitchie explained.

"Well, I just wanted our date to be special you know?" Alex said smoothly.

Mitchie leaned across the table, not breaking eye contact for a second.

"You just want to win the game don't you?" Mitchie challenged with a smirk.

"Is it working?" Alex replied as she leant across the table too, meeting Mitchie half way. Their lips were a mere centimeter apart.

"Maybe." Mitchie whispered as she inched her lips closer to Alex's. Alex glanced down at Mitchie's lipgloss covered inviting lips, before placing a chaste kiss on them.

"What about now?" Alex whispered back after breaking the kiss.

"I think I need a little more encouragement." Mitchie said before reconnecting their lips in a more heated kiss. Mitchie chose to be bold and biting down on Alex's bottom lip before soothing it over with her tongue. Alex accepted Mitchie's invitation and deepened the kiss, the girls tongues duelling for dominace. Alex broke the kiss when air became a necessity.

"Wow." Alex said breathlessly.

"Yeah, you say that a lot." Mitchie chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews and feedback! I love them all! Next chapter as promised! (:**

Mitchie awoke with a smile on her face, and it was a school day. The household need not wonder what the reason behind the smile was because it hadn't left her face since her date with Alex.

"Good morning my wonderful sister." Mitchie gushed as she strolled into the kitchen and took the piece of toast from Dallas's fingers before she could eat it, and took a bite herself.

"Hey! That was mine." Dallas said accusingly.

"Awh come on Dal, you don't want your sister going to school hungry do you?" Mitchie replied with a pout of her lips.

"You have so lost the game, look at you!" Dallas said earning a glare from Mitchie.

"Can't a girl just be happy?" Mitchie asked with fake shock on her face.

"I just know you better then that sis!" Dallas said with a wink as she stole the piece of toast back and walked towards the lounge room.

"Hey!" Mitchie called out, she was enjoying that piece of toast.

"Have a good day at school Mitch." Dallas called back with a wave over her shoulder. Mitchie sighed and picked up her bag before walking outside and waiting for Alex. Before Mitchie had even made it to the door she heard the Alex's horn sound and practically ran with a smile on her face out the door.

"Hey Lexi!" Mitchie said out of breath when she sat in the passenger seat.

"Wow, what has got you so excited? We are only going to school." Alex replied with a chuckle.

"Let's ditch and go into the city for the day!" Mitchie said ignoring Alex's question.

"Well, well, well...little miss goody Mitchie is being a bad influence on me. Who would have ever thought?" Alex said with a wink.

"Me influencing you? As if." Mitchie replied with a giggle.

"Good point! Let's do it." Alex said with a grin as she put the car into drive and pulled out.

The girls decided to drive to the train station and catch a train in instead of driving. Once seated on the train, Alex looked at Mitchie with an adoring smile.

Mitchie saw Alex staring and she turned to look at Alex and smiled at the look on her face.

"What?" Mitchie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Alex said as she tore her eyes away from Mitchie.

"Come on, tell me." Mitchie urged.

"You just look incredible. You don't even need to put any effort into how you look and you still look like you could be famous." Alex said.

Mitchie couldn't hide the blush that was creeping up on her face, and she couldn't help but flash Alex a big smile.

"You are really sweet, thank you." Mitchie said quietly, suddenly feeling shy. Alex chuckled and turned her head to look out the window, at the sights that were flashing by in a big blue.

"Hey Alex?" Mitchie said, capturing the raven-haired girl's attention.

"Yeah?" Alex said waiting for her bestfriend to go on.

"You are really gorgeous, you know that right?" Mitchie said hoping the other girl wasn't doubting herself. Alex smiled.

"Of course, but it's always nice to be reminded." Alex replied with a cheeky smile. Mitchie nudged Alex's shoulder playfully and chuckled.

"I'm being serious. I'm not just saying this because of this game we are playing. You are the most beautiful, and gorgeous girl I have ever seen, I have always thought that." Mitchie admitted with a shy smile.

Alex had a different look on her face now, one Mitchie didn't recognise. Alex smiled before leaning her head on Mitchie's shoulder.

"Thank you Mitch." Alex said quietly. Mitchie rested her head on Alex's and smiled.

"You are welcome." Mitchie said.

An hour later, the train finally stopped at the city's station and Mitchie and Alex were eager to get off and begin their adventure.

"Where to first?" Mitchie asked excited.

Alex producing two shiny credit cards.

"Anywhere with nice clothes." Alex said with a grin.

Mitchie's eyes widened in both excitement and curiosity.

"Where did you get credit cards? We can't afford to pay them off Alex." Mitchie said not been able to contain her inner caution that challenged Alex so often.

"Oh relax Mitch, they are debit cards. They only have amounts that I put in them with cash." Alex explained. Mitchie raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Reading the look on Mitchie's face, Alex continued with her explanation so they could hurry up and shop. She had many clothes to try on, and little time do try them all on with.

"It was going to be your birthday present for next week, but I guess it can be an early one. I thought we could spend your birthday going on a shopping spree. $1000 each." Alex said with a proud smile.

"Oh my God, Alex. You are honestly the most amazing bestfriend slash kind of-sort of-game related-girlfriend ever!" Mitchie said with a big smile as she jumped on Alex, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Alex wrapped her arms around Mitchie returning the hug, before pulling away.

"Happy early birthday Mitch." Alex said before placing a light kiss on Mitchie's lips. Mitchie smiled and looked into Alex's eyes. She leant in closer, moving her lips closer to Alex's. Alex looked into Mitchie's eyes before moving her gaze down to Mitchie's lips, silently giving her permission.

Mitchie cupped Alex's face and closed the gap between their lips, kissing her more passionate then they usually do. Alex was surprised, but that didn't last long as she kissed Mitchie back with equal passion. It wasn't a heated kiss, there was no tongue. But it was a searing kiss full of passion. The girls broke the kiss and just stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both searching for the other's thoughts in their eyes. After a few moments, Mitchie took the card out of Alex's hand and held it up with a big smile.

"Ready to shop?" She asked excitedly.

"Definitely. Let's go!"Alex said as she grabbed Mitchie's hand and took off out of the station.

A few hours later, Mitchie was standing outside a dressing room time in what felt like the 500th shop today, waiting for Alex to emerge in a potential new dress. The heard the lock unlock and stood and watched Alex came out. Mitchie didn't even notice her jaw drop to the floor because to was so transfixed. Alex smiled at the look on Mitchie's face and chuckled.

"Well, what do you think?" Alex asked, eagerly awaiting Mitchie's thoughts. Mitchie's eyes were on Alex's tanned and toned legs, and her gaze moved slowly up her body, admiring the silver coloured dress, with a black V down the front that left little to the imagination of her perfectly round breasts, topped off with a black belt around her waist. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow." Is all Mitchie managed to get out, still not managing to tear her eyes away from Alex's body.

"Oh come on Mitchie, one word is all I get." Alex complained. Mitchie finally tore her eyes away from Alex's body and moved up to her chocolate brown eyes instead, flashing her an apologetic smile.

"Alex, you looked absolutely, perfect. Amazing. Sexy. Wow!" Mitchie rambled causing Alex to giggle.

"And you though I said 'wow' a lot." Alex joked. Mitchie giggled before stepping closer to Alex.

"You should definitely get it. It's looks great on you, but I bet it looks even better off of you." Mitchie whispered flirtatiously into Alex's ear. If that didn't put Alex off her game, she didn't know what would.

Mitchie stepped away from a stunned Alex and picked up her bags before heading back into the main part of the shop.

"Are you coming?" Mitchie asked with a wink.

"...you could say that." Alex said, well aware of her dirty word play.

**Leave me lots of reviews you amazing readers! Please. I'll update tomorrow if you do.**

**Taylor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo my lovely readers, next chapter up now! Enjoy! 3**

Mitchie decided to walk to school today, she felt like some fresh air so she told Alex she would meet her there today. She arrived at school, feeling in the best mood. Mitchie took out her phone and decided to text Alex to see where she was.

**Mitchie - Where are you? X**

Alex replied before Mitchie had even clicked out of her messages.

**Alex - At my locker. X**

Mitchie smiled and put her phone in her pocket, walking towards Alex's locker. She walked down the hall and saw Alex smiling and talking to a guy from their english class. An unfamiliar feeling of jealousy obliterated her previous good mood. She had never been a jealous person, so her reaction to seeing Alex and this boy together caught her off guard. She kept walking and approached the duo at Alex's locker. Alex turned around when she felt Mitchie next to her and smiled.

"Hey Mitchie, this is Dean, from english." Alex said introducing them.

"Hey Mitchie." Dean said with a sickenly charming smile, earning a roll of eyes from Mitchie.

"Hi." Mitchie said shortly and rudely. It was uncharacteristic for her, and Alex noticed and raised an eyebrow at her. Alex turned back to Dean with that same big smile that Mitchie saw before.

"Anyways, I'll see you later Dean." Alex said excusing herself and Mitchie.

"Yeah, see you Russo." Dean said with a wink. After she walked away and was out of earshot, Alex turned sharply back to Mitchie.

"What the hell was that?" Alex asked Mitchie, referring to Mitchie's rude behaviour.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mitchie lied smoothly, although Alex didn't buy it for a second. Mitchie didn't even know why she was acting like that. It's not like Alex was HER girlfriend. She didn't even know she was attracted, or had any sort of feelings for Alex until recently. This game has caused so much confusion for Mitchie it's frustrating.

"Don't lie to me Michelle Torres." Alex said a little angry. Mitchie knew she was in trouble when Alex pulled out the full name.

"Don't call me that." Mitchie snapped angrily, why was she so angry at Alex. Mitchie took a deep breath and decided to just walk away leaving Alex confused as to what just happened.

Lunch rolled around finally and Alex hadn't seen Mitchie all morning. She found her out of a hill that Mitchie liked to just sit as, and enjoy the sun's libations. Alex approached quietly and sat down next to Mitchie, she knew something was up with her. She was determined to find out what.

"Hey Mitch, can I sit with you?" Alex said as she sat down, not really waiting for an answer. Mitchie couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Sure." She said quietly. Alex remained quiet, thinking about what to say next. Mitchie beat her to it, and spoke first.

"So, what were you and Dean talking about?" Mitchie asked curiously, praying what her answer was, was wrong. She hoped and prayed the topic of conversation was not a date.

"He asked me out on a date." Alex admitted quietly.

Damn. Mitchie hated to be wrong, but she would have made an exception in this case.

"Oh." Is all Mitchie said as she began to pick the patch of grass next to her.

"Yeah." Alex replied, feeling awkward.

"What did you say?" Mitchie asked, kicking herself wishing she didn't ask now.

"I said yes." Alex said, playing with her shoe laces.

"Cool." Mitchie said quietly, although "cool" was the last thing on her adjective spectrum right now.

"Is that okay?" Alex asked Mitchie finally looking up at her, although the effort was wasted as the eye contact was not returned.

"You don't need my permission to go on a date Alex, if you want to go, go." Mitchie said passively. Alex felt frustrated with Mitchie. If she was cool with it, why was she being like this?

"Mitch-" Alex started.

"Alex, don't!" Mitchie said raising her voice. "It's not like you are my girlfriend...even though we've only been acting like it for the past couple of weeks...and holding hands...and going on dates...and sharing kisses like I've never had before!" Mitchie yelled as she stood up and stared down at Alex. Alex stood up to and tried to grab Mitchie's hand.

"Mitchie, wait!" Alex pleaded, but Mitchie paid no mind to the desperation in the other's girls voice.

"Just go on your stupid date Alex." Mitchie said with tears in her eyes before storming off. Alex felt pretty shit right now, and decided to head to her next class early, her only class without Mitchie. She thought it would be a good time for Mitchie to cool off, so that they could talk. It was about time that they talked about everything.

Mitchie decided to go home, she really needed her sister and just prayed to the universe that she was home. As she walked through the door, she saw Dallas sitting on the stairs with a tape measure before she even had a chance to yell out her name. Mitchie raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"Measuring." Dallas said simply, indifferent to Mitchie's appearance.

"I see that...why?" Mitchie continued.

"I was reading this fact that if there is a step even one-millimeter off from the others, we automatically trip up or down them." Dallas answered moving the measure the next one.

"Uhuh...so you thought that you would just measure our steps then huh?" Mitchie asked, stiffling a giggle.

"Well I'm always tripping up these things, so I'm finding the culprit!" Dallas declared proudly. Mitchie couldn't contain her laugh this time and burst out in a fit of giggles. Dallas turned around, glaring.

"What are you laughing at? This is serious shit." Dallas defended herself.

"I don't think it's so much the stairs as it is your lack of coordination." Mitchie corrected taking a seat on the step below Dallas.

"Hmm..." Dallas said thoughtfully. "I think you may be right." She said, putting the tape measure down.

"I'm always right." Mitchie said cockily.

"Right." Dallas said sarcastically. "Anyways, why are you home from school early?" Dallas asked, reminding Mitchie why she was so upset.

"Alex has a stupid date with stupid Dean!" Mitchie said furiously. Dallas looked at her sister sadly.

"So I'm guessing you lost the game?" Dallas said without thinking, and looked back at Mitchie to see her glaring at her.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Dallas asked, getting re-intouch with her sensitivity.

"I saw them talking, and I just got so jealous and angry, and I kind of sort of maybe was a bitch to him in front of Alex, then she questioned me about it. Then I was like 'what were you two talking about' and then she was like 'he asked me out on a date' and I was like 'what did you say' and she was like 'I said yes' then I was all like 'cool' then she was like 'is that okay?' And I was like 'I don't care! It's not like you are my girlfriend even though we act like a couple' then she was all 'Mitchie wait!' And I was like 'Just go on your stupid date Alex!' And here we are." Mitchie said all in one breath, Dallas was utterly amazed that her sister hadn't lost consciousness from lack of air.

"So from what I caught of all that, I'm gathering you have feelings for Alex?" Dallas concluded.

"Yes Dallas, I have feelings for Alex and I'm angry at her because it's all her fault because none of this would have happened if she didn't start that stupid game!" Mitchie half yelled, more to herself then at Dallas. Ultimately her anger was directed at Alex, but she wasn't here.

"You should probably talk to her about that." Dallas joked, earning a 'duh' look from Mitchie.

"You don't say." Mitchie replied sarcastically.

"Mitch, game or not...you would have realised your feelings for her eventually because they have always been there, so you can't be angry at her for that. Just talk to her." Dallas said seriously. Mitchie had a thoughtful look on her face as the considered what Dallas said. Before Mitchie could reply, the door bell rang and Mitchie got up to answer it. She opened the door revealing Alex.

"Can we talk?" Alex said quietly.

**There we have it, as promised! Leave me lots of lovely reviews please!**

**Taylor.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I LOVE reading them. You guys are awesome!**

**Here is the next chapter as promised.**

_**Before Mitchie could reply, the door bell rang and Mitchie got up to answer it. She opened the door revealing Alex.**_

_**"Can we talk?" Alex said quietly.**_

"Ofcourse. Come in." Mitchie said as she stood aside so that Alex could pass. The girls went up to Mitchie's room and sat on her bed.

"You weren't in class..." Alex said quietly.

"Yeah." Mitchie replied, not knowing what else to say. Alex looked down, suddenly finding her fingers interesting. She finally looked up and found Mitchie watching her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mitchie asked.

"I need to tell you something." Alex said, trying to find the same courage that landed her on Mitchie's door step minutes earlier.

"Okay, tell me." Mitchie said with a nervous smile.

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she opened them and looked directly into the dark chocolate eyes she loved so much.

"I love you Mitchie. I'm in love with you." Alex admitted with every ounce of bravely she had in her. The usual cocky Alex was safely tucked away somewhere deep inside Alex in that moment. Mitchie looked taken aback, and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. After a few moments, she spoke.

"Because of the game?" Mitchie asked.

"No. I have been in love with you lonnnnng before that game started." Alex replied to Mitchie.

"I suggested the game because I wanted to know how you feel about me, if you feel anything for me. I knew you'd never go for it if you didn't have any sort of feelings or attraction." Alex explained.

"So you tricked me?" Mitchie said, her tone was even and unreadable. Alex put her head down, feeling ashamed. Mitchie lifted Alex's chin and and placed a light kiss on her lips, surprising Alex. When Mitchie pulled back, Alex couldn't hide the big smile on her face, causing Mitchie to giggle.

"Next time, just ask Lexi." Mitchie said. Alex chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yeah." Alex said, she was happy that Mitchie wasn't mad, but she still didn't know how Mitchie felt.

"And Alex?" Mitchie said causing Alex to lift her head back up and meet Mitchie's gaze.

"Yeah?" Alex said with a small smile. Mitchie leant over, her lips against Alex's ear.

"I love you too." Mitchie whispered before taking Alex's earlobe in her mouth and biting it softly, sending shivers throughout Alex's body. Mitchie sat back in her previous position, amused by Alex's facial expression...she looked like she was floating. Finally reality caught up to her.

"Really?" Alex asked with a big smile.

"Really! ...I still won the game right?" Mitchie asked with a hopeful smile. Alex giggled before shaking her head 'no'.

"No miss fit of Dean jealousy!" Alex said with a cheeky grin. Mitchie glared at Alex.

"I was NOT jealous." Mitchie declared, although her tone was unconvincing, unsure.

"Ha. Who are you trying to convince girl, you or me?" Alex joked with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Mitchie said, pushing Alex's shoulder. Alex picked up a pillow and hit Mitchie with it. Mitchie's face expression mirrored that of shock.

"Really Alex? A pillow?" Mitchie laughed picking up another and hitting Alex with it, knocking her off the bed.

"Oh my God, I'm really sorry Alex." Mitchie said as she leaned over the side of the bed.

"My ass." Alex complained. Mitchie smiled and extended her hand to help Alex up. Alex smiled menacingly and grabbed it, pulling Mitchie down on top of her. Alex giggled and looked up at an amused Mitchie. Mitchie raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

"If you wanted me on top of you, all you had to do was ask." Mitchie said seductively.

"Well if you are offering..." Alex said with a wink. She was staring into Mitchie's chocolate eyes and watched as they darkened with lust. Mitchie's eyes flickered between Alex's eyes, and her inviting lips.

She leaned down slowly, Alex meeting her half way, their lips connecting in a heat of passion. Alex's hands held Mitchie's small waist as one of Mitchie's hands held the back of Alex's neck while the other held her up. Mitchie bit Alex's bottom lip softly, before soothing it over with her tongue, begging for entrance which Alex happily granted. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, massaging each other's tongue's as Alex's hands roamed Mitchie's body. Mitchie broke the kiss, much to Alex's dismay.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked sadly, fearing she'd done something wrong and upset Mitchie. Mitchie saw the frightened look on Alex's face and answered by pecking her lips lightly.

"Nothing. It's just...what are we Alex?" Mitchie asked, subtly crossing her fingers for the answer she wanted. Alex's eyes were locked on Mitchie, her eyes soft and a smile playing on her lips.

"Well, I don't know about you...but I want to be together." Alex admitted. Mitchie smiled her infamous big, bright, beautiful smile that lit up her eyes. Alex took that as a good sign.

"I want that too." Mitchie replied, her smile not disappearing for a second, and the light in her eyes not fault either.

"Then Mitchie Torres, will you be my girlfriend?" Alex asked, still not breaking eye contact, it was if she was savouring the moment, the look in Mitchie's eyes and the smile on her face.

"I would love that." Mitchie said before kissing the tip of Alex's nose. Alex couldn't contain the smile that lit up her face too.

"You know, you are lucky you didn't drop the Michelle...my answer may have been different." Mitchie joked, adding a wink for a reinsurance.

"As if you could resist my sexiness." Alex joked. Mitchie merely replied with another sweet kiss.

"Very true my beautiful girlfriend." Mitchie replied, she loved the sound of that.

"It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Alex said as if she read Mitchie's thoughts.

"Yes is does." Mitchie agreed.

"I love you." Alex said to Mitchie for what she hoped would be the first of many times.

"I love you too." Mitchie whispered before reconnecting their lips.

**Weeeeeeeow! Our girls are finally together. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave me lots of reviews please. :D**

**Taylor**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooo my lovely readers! Thanks for the love and reviews. Here's an update as promised. I'm sorry for the delay, I went home for the week and spent time with my mates and family. Depending on the feed back I get, this story may be changed to M for the next chapter, the last chapter. **

"Hey Alex?" Mitchie said between Alex's kisses. Alex looked down at Mitchie, Mitchie's hands still just on the inside of her shirt on her hips.

"Mhm?" Alex asked, ducking down and kissing Mitchie's lips again.

"I just remembered, what are you going to do about your 'date' with Dean?" Mitchie asked. Alex smirked before reconnecting their lips. She broke the kiss before answering Mitchie.

"You don't have to worry about that." Alex said quietly before kissing Mitchie's neck.

"And why not?" Mitchie asked between quiet moans of satisfaction at what Alex was doing to her.

"Because I got your text and grabbed the first person to walk past me." Alex revealed with a chuckle.

"Oh you scheming, crazy woman! It's a sexy look on you." Mitchie said as her finger tips explored Alex's stomach, sending shivers and goosebumps all throughout Alex's body.

"Yes I am! And baby, as if I would date that tool, have you seen his hair? I can fry chips with the amount of oil in there." Alex said seriously with a straight face. Mitchie giggled and pushed a few strands of Alex's hair out of her face.

"Charming, but I'm going to have to agree." Mitchie replied with a smile. Alex couldn't resist kissing Mitchie again, she could get enough of her girlfriend's kisses. Alex slipped her hand under Mitchie's shirt and caressed her sides. Mitchie deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into Alex's mouth. Alex attacked Mitchie's neck with kisses and sucked on her pulse point, quickening Mitchie's breaths and elicting a moan from her throat. Alex took her hand out of Mitchie's shirt and played with the hem, hitching it up. Mitchie sat up and lifted her arms so Alex's could take it off, Alex smiled and quickly disgarded it leaving Mitchie in a lacy purple bra. Alex stared down at the mounts of Mitchie's breasts that peaked over her bra, marvelling in wonder.

"Wow. Mitchie, you are so beautiful." Alex whispered, not taking her eyes off of Mitchie's body. She trailed her finger's down Mitchie's toned and tanned stomach, drawing circles on it causing Mitchie to suck in a breath at the sensation. Mitchie sat up slightly, Alex still straddling her, sliding her top up slightly. Alex pushed Mitchie back down and slowly, teasingly, pulled off her own top. Mitchie smirked as she looked up at the beautiful raven-haired girl on top of her.

"You are really sexy when you take control like that." Mitchie said before kissing up Alex's toned stomach, all the was up to her cleavage. Alex chuckled and laid Mitchie back down before kissing along her jawline and taking her earlobe between her teeth. Mitchie gasped at the sensations as Alex found her way to Mitchie's pulse point, sucking on it gently. Alex captured Mitchie's lips again in a passionate kiss as she dragged her nails down her stomach. Mitchie moaned into the kiss before breaking it.

"Mmm, Alex. We should stop." Mitchie said as she looked for Alex's eyes, trying to get her attention. Alex frowned, feeling like she was pressuring the girl she had loved for so long.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Alex said but was cut off by Mitchie's lips. Mitchie cupped Alex's face before reconnecting their eyes.

"No Lex, it's not that I don't want to. I'm ready. It's just I don't want to now, like this. I want our first time to be really special." Mitchie explained, and smiled at the relief that washed over Alex's face.

"Me too." Alex said with a smile before she kissed the tip of Mitchie's nose. Alex sat up and searched for her shirt before putting it on.

"Hey! I didn't say you could get dressed, I quite like the view." Mitchie said it protest, adding a wink emphasising her point. Alex chuckled again as she straightened herself up.

"Sorry baby, I have to go. But I'll call you later." Alex said, kissing Mitchie on the forehead and rushing out before Mitchie could say anything. A wave of sadness washed over Mitchie, she hoped she didn't upset Alex or scare her away because she didn't want to go that far today. Little did Mitchie know, It was quite the opposite however. Alex had a big, romantic, special date to plan. Mitchie deserved the best, and she wasn't going to give her anything less.

**So what do you guys think about a hot, steamy night for the girls for the last chapter...go out with a bang! Let me know what you guys think, I love writing them. **


End file.
